Dobe Saya Hilang!
by momochi mimi'san
Summary: Naruto diculik! Si penculik menelepon Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Tetapi, bukannya meminta bayaran, si penculik malah menyuruh Sasuke melakukan pekerjaan tak jelas. ONESHOOT. Special fic for SASUNARU DAY. RnR? sorry, RE-POST


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, Shounen-ai, 1shoot, ngaco. Err, gomen. Ini kayanya bashing Sasuke deh. Tapi saya gak bermaksud kok, ini cuma kepentingan alur cerita. Jadi, jangan bakar saya ya. Saya kan manusia yang cinta damai -.-v

Special fic for: SasuNaru day. YAY!

Happy reading, Happy bleeding, and Happy SasuNaru day! ^^

* * *

**Dobe Saya Hilang!**

.

.

Sasuke memaksakan mata onyxnya yang masih tertutup agar terbuka. Hari itu masih sangat pagi, saat handphonenya berdering dan membuatnya harus bangun. Pemuda itu meraba-raba sekitarnya, mencari sumber suara itu dengan tangannya. Sasuke mengambil handphonenya, mengangkat telepon itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Ha'o?" katanya dengan nada mengantuk, menguap.

_"Hei, jangan injak kakiku bodoh! Kalian ini ribut sekali sih? Diam-diam! Sudah di angkat tuh! Cepat bicara! Hey, aktifkan penyamaran suaranya! Ehem ehem, tes tes tes. Bunyi hujan di atas genting,"_ kata si penelepon di seberang sana. Tampaknya suasana disana ramai sekali.

"Hiapa ini? Mengganggu aja," Sasuke menghisap liurnya yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya, "kalau tidak penting, kumatikan nih."

_"Eh eh, jangan! Ini menyangkut nyawa kekasihmu tahu!"_ teriak si penelepon kencang-kencang dengan suara yang di samarkan dengan sebuah mikrophone kecil.

Mata Sasuke langsung terbuka lebar. "Apa? Naruto maksudmu? Ada apa dengannya? Hei, ngomong-ngomong, suaramu seperti badut," ujar Sasuke panik, bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

_"Enak saja! Sebentar lagi kau yang akan jadi badut, tahu!" _bentak suara asing itu._ "Naruto kami culik! Jangan lapor polisi, atau satpam, atau penjaga hutan, atau orang tuamu, atau hewan peliharaanmu, atau kak Seto, atau siapapun! Awas kau melapor kepada seorangpun! Naruto akan kami bunuh!"_

"What? Apa kau bilang? Hahaha, kau ini bercanda ya? Atau mabuk? Hei, lihat. Ini bahkan masih belum jam 6 pagi!" Sasuke balas berteriak, membuat Itachi yang tidur di ranjang lainnya, di sebelah Sasuke menjadi terbangun.

"Berisik sekali sih kau, anak ayam!" bentak Itachi, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

_"Ingat! Jangan beritahukan siapapun!" _Orang asing itu memperingati lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Sasuke berusaha tenang, ia memijat-mijat keningnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa, orang yang tak bisa diam seperti Naruto diculik?

_"Sekarang dengarkan apa yang aku katakan," _ujar suara itu lagi. Sasuke diam, membiarkan orang itu meneruskan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. _"Lihat meja yang ada di sebelahmu,"_ perintah orang itu.

Sasuke melihatnya, ada sebuah amplop coklat dengan simbol tengkorak kolosal dengan pita berwarna pink di ujung kepalanya. Sasuke sweatdrop melihat gambar itu.

_"Sekarang, pastikan kau sendirian di kamarmu," _perintah orang itu lagi.

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang menggeliat di atas ranjangnya, lalu menghela napasnya. Bingung harus melakukan apa. "Mana bisa begitu!" teriaknya kencang-kencang, berusaha mengusir Itachi agar ia keluar dari kamar. Berhasil.

"Apa sih Sasuke! Berisik amat!" bentak Itachi kesal dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya, masih dengan bantal guling dalam pelukannya.

"Nah, sekarang aku sudah sendirian. Jadi, kau mau minta uang tebusan untuk Naruto kan? Sebut saja nominalnya!" tantang Sasuke.

_"Baiklah! 2 milyar! Aww!" _jerit si penelepon. Sasuke dapat mendengar kalau si penculik sedang meringis sekarang.

"Baiklah! 2 mil- eh? Aku mana punya uang sebanyak itu! Yang benar saja!" bentak Sasuke.

_"Bodoh kau, kan sudah kubilang jangan minta bayaran!" _Sepertinya itu suara temannya yang sedang memarahi si penelepon. _"Hei Sasuke, cepat buka bungkusan coklat itu!"_

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku dan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

_"Diam! Cepat buka!"_ bentak si penculik ketus.

Sasuke menurut, membuka amplop coklat itu, merobek tepatnya. Dan menemukan secarik kertas dan setelan baju putih dengan salur hitam yang mirip dengan kulit Zebra atau Zebra cross, seperti yang digunakan oleh para napi. Sasuke memandang pakaian itu dengan tatapan apa-apaan-ini? Sasuke menatap secarik kertas itu, dan memandangnya secara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Disitu tertera sebuah alamat yang Sasuke kenal, tak jauh dari rumahnya. Jalan Gajah Berenang nomor 9 1/4.

_"Hei! Sudah dibuka belum? Lama sekali sih?" _gerutu si penculik mulai sewot.

"Sudah sudah! Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Sasuke buru-buru. Merasa cemas dengan Narutonya. Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya. Dosa apa mereka sampai diberikan cobaan seperti ini?

_"Pakai baju itu, dan pergi ke alamat yang ada di kertas itu! Aww, jangan dorong-dorong kek!"_ Si penculik uring-uringan sendiri.

"Apa Naruto ada di alamat itu?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

_"Tidak! Sudah, cepat turuti perintahku!"_

"Baiklah, tapi aku mandi dulu," kata Sasuke, mencoba santai.

_"Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi! Cepat cepat cepat!"_

"Hei, setidaknya, kau harus membuktikan kalau Naruto baik-baik saja!"

_"Naruto, cepat bicara!"_

"_Sasuke, hahah. Cepat lakukan saja perintahnya, aku belum mau mati. Hihihi. Aww, tolong, teme! Aku disiksa habis-habisan disini! Buh buh buahahah! Ah, tolong Sasuke! Cepat!"_ jelas sekali itu suara Naruto, suaranya serak-serak basah dan merdu. Naruto berujar terputus-putus di sela tawanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tertawa begitu, dobe?" tanya Sasuke, kehilangan kekhawatirannya.

_"Me-mereka membuka bajuku! Cepat, teme! Aw, mereka tak henti-hentinya menggelitikiku. Aduh! Hei, jangan dibuka semua! Tolong, aku mau diperkosa!"_ raung Naruto panik.

"Lagian, kenapa kau bisa diculik begitu sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

_"Sudah cukup kan?"_ tanya suara asing itu._ "Sekarang, laksanakan apa yang kuperintahkan tadi! Oh ya, tunjukkan punggung tanganmu pada orang yang kau temui di alamat itu, dan nanti kau akan medapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya!"_

Sasuke melirik punggung tangan kirinya, dan menemukan sebuah cap berlogo sama dengan yang tertera di amplop coklat itu.

"Hoi! Kenapa tanda ini bis a- hallo? Hallo? Woy!" Sasuke berteriak-teriak frustasi ketika ia hanya menrima balasan bunyi tut-tut-tut yang merupakan suara kentut si penculik. Kemudian disusul dengan bunyi tut-tut-tut, yang menandakan hubungan terputus. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Apa-apaan, dibangunkan di tengah mimpi indahnya dan diberitahu kalau Naruto diculik. Dan Naruto akan dibunuh kalau sampai Sasuke melaporkannya kepada seorangpun.

Rasanya, Sasuke ingin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sekarang juga, dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya barusan. Mimpi sedang berduaan dengan Naruto di Miami Beach sambil makan ice cream. Oh, tapi mengingat keadaan Naruto yang sedang terancam bahaya, rasanya ini bukan saatnya untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Sasuke mencoba menelepon si penculik, tapi ia baru menyadari kalau yang meneleponnya tadi private number ketika ia menekan tombol hijau untuk melihat panggilan terakhir yang ia lakukan. Rasa paniknya diredam oleh rasa keinginan menyelamatkan dobenya, ia bergegas turun dari ranjangnya, membuka piyamanya dan langsung memakai setelan putih hitam itu. Kemudian menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dengan amplop itu, dompet, dan handphone yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Di dapur, terlihat Mikoto yang sedang memasak, ditemani Itachi yang bermuka muram karena tak bisa tidur lagi.

"Sasuke, mau kemana? Kok buru-buru?" tanya Mikoto saat mendengar bunyi langkah Sasuke yang terdengar buru-buru.

"Ah, me- mau main keluar," ujar Sasuke asal. Sesaat terlintas di pikirannya kalau ia akan berkata, mau menyelamatkan Naruto. Tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu.

"Tidak mau sarapan dulu? Masa main pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Mikoto heran.

Sasuke berlari ke dapur, membawa sepotong roti yang ada di meja makan keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung pamit. "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Tumben sekali anak itu mau jogging," ujar Mikoto bingung, sekilas ia melihat Sasuke mengenakan pakaian zebra cross itu sebelum Sasuke membanting pintunya tadi. "Sepertinya aku tak pernah membelikan anak itu baju seperti itu. Kau ingat tidak, Itachi?" tanyanya pada Itachi yang mengaduk kopinya, masih dengan bantal guling di pelukannya.

"Aku juga tak ingat, pernah membelikan anak kita pakaian yang freak begitu," balas Itachi ngawur.

"Itachi," Mikoto sedikit menggeram, "sejak kapan kau jadi Fugaku dan minum kopi?"

"Eh?"

o.o

Sasuke berjalan mencari alamat rumah yang dituju. Alamat itu hanya beda 1 gang dengan rumahnya. Apa yang diharapkan si penculik darinya, kalau bukan uang? Sasuke melirik handphonenya, masih pukul 6 lewat 5 pagi. Mungkin ini memang waktu ang bagus untuk berjogging. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bangun pagi seperti ini. Tapi tampaknya ini bukan waktu untuk berolahraga santai.

Sasuke melirik ke sebuah bangunan putih tua besar, bangunan palin besar yang ada di gang itu. Ia mencoba melangkah, masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Tapi gerakannya dicekal oleh seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut oranye yang memakai seragam security bername-tag "Juugo".

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"A-ano, saya mau cari... Siapa ya? Eh, iya, ini," ujar Sasuke tergagap, mengulurkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan punggung tangannya yang bercap tengkorak aneh. Mata Juugo menyipit memfokuskan matanya. Ia mengambil walkie talkienya dan berbicara dengan seseorang. Sasuke tak bisa mendengar percakapannya, karena Juugo menjauh.

Sesaat kemudian, Juugo kembali dan langsung berkata, "Sasuke ya? Langsung masuk saja. Temui satpam dengan wajah penuh pierching."

"K-kok bisa tahu nama saya?"

"Sudah, cepat masuk saja," kata Juugo, mendorong Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan itu diliputi dengan perasaan bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namanya? Apa si penculik sudah memberti tahu satpam itu melalui tanda tengkorak itu? Apa satpam berpierching itu penculiknya? Apa Naruto disekap disini? Atau Sasuke akan menjadi orang terhormat disini? Sasuke tak akan tahu semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengerubungi kepalanya itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan satpam itu.

Di dalam bangunan tua itu, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang menyapu jalanan, mencabuti rumput, menggunting tanaman menjadi berbentuk. Mereka tampak seperti kerja bakti. Sasuke bingung, untuk apa dia datang kesini?

"Ehem," dehem seorang satpam yang wajahnya tak karuan dengan sebuah majalah dewasa di tangannya. Ia menurunkan kakinya yang tadi tersandar di tiang pualam putih, berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke, benar?" tanyanya, memastikan setelah melirik punggung tangan yang ditempeli cap jelek yang membuat cacat di tangan porselen putihnya.

"I-iya, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke, semakin bingung.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan Pein, security paling ganteng dan paling digemari wanita!" serunya bersemangat.

_Apa hubungannya, cap di tanganku dengan security paling ganteng?_ Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Cepat masuk sana, kau sudah terlambat 11 menit!" perintahnya, mengerling pada jam tangannya.

"Masuk?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Iya, masuk! Cepat sana, peralatan catnya sudah disiapkan di dalam."

_Cat? Aku disuruh mengecat tembok?_ Batin Sasuke menggerutu. Sasuke masuk ke dalam bangunan itu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi pada satpam yang kembali menekuni majalahnya sambil bersiul pelan, sesekali menggeleng.

Di dalam, ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada bebrapa orang yang berdiri di atas tangga, mengecat dinding dengan warna yang berbeda di setiap sisinya. Seorang mandor wanita berambut biru langsung menghampiri Sasuke begitu ia melihatnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu meyakinkan keraguannya. Sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Mari, kau sudah terlambat sekali," kata wanita itu, menyeret lengan Sasuke ke satu sisi ruangan itu. Ia menunjuk kaleng-kaleng cat dan tangga yang ada di lantai kemudian berujar, "Itu peralatanmu, cat satu sisi dinding ini. Waktumu tidak banyak, karena pukul sebelas nanti, kuli lain akan datang untuk melukis dinding ini. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan sebelum pukul 10. Yaa, lebih cepat dari itu lebih baik sih."

"A-apa? Aku mengecat dinding ini, sendirian?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah heran. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. "Kalau aku jatuh nanti bagaimana?"

"Sudah cepat lakukan tugasmu dan jangan banyak mengeluh!" perintah wanita itu ketus, pantas saja ia dijadikan mandor.

Sasuke langsung berjongkok, memikirkan harus mencat bagian atas dulu atau bagian bawah? Sasuke melirik 3 orang lainnya yang sedang mengecat menggunakan alat untuk mengecat dinding yang- aaah, author gak tau namanya. Orang-orang itu berdiri di pertengahan tangga, mengecat bagian atas dinding yang tingginya 5 meter itu. Sasuke mencoba membuka kaleng cat yang ada di hadapannya, tapi ia tak bisa.

"Kau ini bisa kerja tidak sih sebenarnya?" teriak si mandor galak.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke jujur. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Naruto sedang dalam bahaya, dan ia harus menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Kau bercanda ya? Kalau tidak bisa kerja, kenapa kau menawarkan diri mejadi tukan cat, eh?"

"Siapa yang men-" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari kalau mungkin saja si penculik yang mendaftarkan dirinya. "Ah, baiklah. Err, maafkan aku," katanya dengan penuh keterpaksaan.

"Ya sudah, cepat kerja!"

Sasuke mencoba membuka kaleng cat dengan peralatan di sekitarnya, dan akhirnya ia berhasil, walaupun sang tutup terpental dan hampir menyenggol pergelangan kaki si mandor, kalau saja ia tak sedang berjalan menghampiri pekerja yang lain.

Isi kaleng itu tentunya cat, cat berwarna kuning. Sedangkan pekerja lain, mengecat dinding dengan warna merah, hijau, dan biru. Seperti pelangi saja. Sasuke mendengus sebal, sepertinya si penculik ingin menghindari pekerjaannya, dan mengambil upah yang akan diberikan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menaiki tangga, sekali lagi ia melihat ke sekeliling, mengikuti para pekerja lain dan mulai mengecat tembok.

4 setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke selesai mengecat tembok itu. Telat setengah jam dari yang diharuskan oleh si mandor, dan si mandor itu menjadi uring-uringan karena perbuatan Sasuke. Itupun, Sasuke sudah dibantu oleh pekerja lain yang kerjanya lebih gesit dan selesai duluan dari Sasuke. Ditambah lagi, hasil kerja Sasuke tak rapih, alur mengecatnya sangat berantakan. Membuat si mandor yang kesal, menjadi bertambah kesal.

Sekarang, si mandor berambut biru pucat itu sedang membagi-bagi upah para pekerja dengan tampan asam dan tidak menyenangkan. Sasuke menerima amplop coklat kedua yang berisi sedikit uang dan secarik kertas. Dan sebuah cap ketiga yang ia lihat hari ini, menempel di amplop ini.

"Kok cuma segini sih?" Sasuke bingung, melihat nominal uang yang hanya 250 ryo, mungkin kalau dijadikan rupiah, menjadi 25.000.

"Memangnya mau berapa lagi? Sudah bagus dikasih segitu! Seharusnya upahmu itu kukurangi karena ketidakbecusanmu tahu!" bentak si mandor sewot.

"Eh? I-iya, terima kasih. Dadaaah ~" Sasuke langsung lari, melambai-lambai ke arah wanita itu, keluar dari bangunan tua itu dan mengintip ke dalam amplop, melihat alamat selanjutnya. Sasuke melihat alamat itu, lumayan jauh dari sini. Jalan Kuda Liar nomor 7 lewat 19.

Sementara itu, jauh dari sana, sekelompok orang berbaju hitam yang menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng berwarna keperakan, tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sasuke saat diomeli dan mengecat tembok melalui sebuah Tv kecil yang ada di atas meja.

"Hei, aku lapar, belum sarapan tahu! Sampai kapan kau mengikatku seperti ini?" gerutu Naruto dengan baju membleh dan tersingkap, ia duduk di sebuah kursi berkaki empat, dengan kedua tangan diikat ke belakang. Kakinya juga diikat.

"Oi, agen sambel! Kasih si Naruto makan gih!" perintah seorang gadis, yang sepertinya adalah ketua disitu. Yang dipanggil agen sambel merengut di balik topengnya.

"Kenapa harus aku sih?" sungut suara yang terkesan malas itu.

"Sudah lakukan sana!"

**Task 1: Done**

o.o

Sasuke kini berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah dengan napas tersengal. Sekarang sudah pukul 10.53. Jarak dari tempat tadi ke sini memang lumayan jauh. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke belum makan. Ia merasa lapar, hanya menyumpal perutnya dengan roti isi telur. Tapi ia terus melakukan ini, demi Naruto. Untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuk membungkuk sedikit, mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal. Ia memencet bel yang ada di dinding itu, dan 3 detik kemudian, seorang nenek tua yang keriputan dengan bibir yang mengerut keluar dari dalamnya. Ia melirik ke arah punggung tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengusap keringatnya sendiri dan menyipitkan matanya saat melihat cap itu.

"Lama sekali, Sasuke," ujar nenek itu tajam. Sasuke mengernyit, tapi sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang mengetahui namanya tanpa ia perkenalkan terlebih dahulu. "Cepat masuk, dandan di kamar cucuku. Jangan berdiri melongo saja disitu, anak-anak tidak ingin kehilangan hiburannya," lanjutnya ketus.

"Aa-? Dandan? Maksudnya?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut, semakin bingung. Ia deg-degan. Tampaknya nenek ini tidak kalah galaknya dengan si mandor tadi. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tak tahu siapa nenek itu, ia bingung tak karuan. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena lelah dan belum makan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" Nenek itu menyeret tangan Sasuke, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang lumayan besar namun penuh sesak dengan perabotan-perabotan yang tidak digunakan. Seperti hiasan-hiasan macam patung kuda yang berdiri hanya dengan dua kaki, atau tanaman berbentuk kucing bersayap, patung berbentuk kurungan tanaman dengan orang bercat hitam putih di dalam kurungan itu. Dan hiasan aneh tak berguna lainnya.

"Hei, cepat ganti pakaian sana, kostummu sudah ada di dalam. 5 menit lagi acara akan dimulai!" perintah nenek itu, mendorong Sasuke ke kamar seorang pemuda yang terlihat berumur sekitar 16 tahunan yang sedang bermain dengan barbie pegasusnya.

"Jadi kau yang jadi badut di ulang tahun Tobi ya?" tanya pemuda itu, suaranya datar.

"Ba-badut?" Sasuke mengernyit curiga, keringat dingin mengucur di dahi pucatnya yang kini semakin pucat.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau amnesia ya? Padahal kemarin kau sudah setuju akan datang kemari pukul setengah sebelas, sekarang malah telat. Sebaiknya kau ganti pakaian dengan cepat, sebelum darah nenek tua merepotkan itu naik ke kepala dan marah-marah," ujar pemuda itu, mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah boneka barbie kesayangannya.

Sasuke tak pernah ingat kalau ia setuju untuk menjadi badut pesta ulang tahun. Ia tak pernah merasa menyetujuinya. Ini pastilah pekerjaan si penculik yang memakai nama Sasuke. Ia menghela napas, menatap box warna-warni dengan pola abstrak yang tak jelas yang terletak begitu saja di atas ranjang pemuda itu. Sasuke membukanya dan langsung berbalik, menutup matanya, tak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Sebuah kostum badut putih dengan polkadot segala warna tergeletak dalam box itu, tetutup oleh sebuah wig oranye besar yang biasa digunakan para badut. Sasuke meliriknya, mengangkat wig dan pakaian itu jijik, kemudian menemukan kejutan menarik lainnya di bawahnya. Sepasang sepatu runcing merah besar dan sebuah bantal bulat, serta sekotak kecil alat make up yang akan diunakan badut.

"Oh shit," umpat Sasuke, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Harga dirinya akan hancur siang ini kalau sampai ada seorang teman yang melihatnya. Ini akan menjadi hal yang paling memalukan selama hidupnya, tapi ia akan tetap melakukannya, walaupun ia harus menanggung malu. Ini semua demi Naruto, kekasihnya, koibitonya yang dobe.

Sasuke berkutat sebentar dengan peralatan badutnya, mencoba memakai bajunya, dengan menyelipkan bantal di perutnya, kemudian memasang sepatunya dengan ogah-ogahan. Kemudian, ia menatap kotak make-up itu penuh tanda tanya, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan kotak itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan kepala nenek tua galak itu menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berujar, "Kau belum selesai juga, eh, nak? Lama sekali kau! Anak-anak sudah ramai, mereka menantikan hiburan! Menantikan badut!"

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku tak tahu cara memakai make-upnya," jawab Sasuke jujur. Sebenarnya, tak usah memakai bedak pun tak apa, toh wajahnya sudah seputih susu begitu.

"Uruslah dengan cepat! Minta bantuan Sasori kalau perlu!" dan si nenek membanting pintunya kasar.

"Jadi kau tak mengerti cara make-up untuk badut ya? Payah sekali, kau ini orang baru atau orang nyasar, atau apa sih?" tanya pemuda itu, ekspresinya datar. Bola matanya menatap Sasuke tajam di balik kelopak matanya yang kuyu.

"Sasori, namamu ya? Err, aku orang nyasar sih," jawab Sasuke, jujur.

"Hahaha," Sasori tertawa hambar, "seorang badut memang hidup dengan penuh lelucon ya," ujar Sasori datar. Ia melangkah ke arah Sasuke, meninggalkan barbie-barbienya di lantai. Ia merebut kotak make-up yang Sasuke pegang, membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. "Duduklah," perintahnya lembut.

Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang Sasori, memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seakan takut dengan alat make-up yang akan merusak wajahnya yang halus.

Sasori memulai dengan fondasi bedak, kemudian bedak—yang sungguh sangat tebal ketika dipoleskan di wajahnya—, dan terakhir lipstik, yang dipoleskan Sasori lebar-lebar di bibirnya yang tidak selebar lipstik itu. Mengoleskannya bolak-balik berkali-kali dengan seirama, membuat bibir Sasuke yang pucat itu kini menjadi begitu tebal dengan lipstik.

"Aku pandai memoles wajah barbie," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba, "Tapi kalau make-up badut, baru kali ini."

Sasuke membuka matanya ragu, menolehkan kepalanya ke kaca yang tertempel di meja rias. Menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Ohh.. DISGUSTING! ratapnya, menyesali nasibnya yang begitu buruk hari ini. Wajahnya hampir sempurna, dan tampak seperti badut sungguhan. Tapi...

"Ah, jangan lupa wigmu, dan ini," kata Sasori mengingatkan, memakaikan wig oranye gondrong itu dan sebuah bola merah lembut yang terlihat mirip tomat, buah kesukaannya. Sasori memperlebar kerutan di cela bola merah itu, lalu menjepitkannya ke hidung Sasuke. "Aku melihat seorang badut yang jauh lebih gesit, terampil, dan profesional dibanding kau, merias wajahnya di kamar ini. Akhirnya, aku bisa mempraktekannya juga," ujar Sasori bangga, akan hasil kerjanya mendandani seorang badut.

"Uh, sebetulnya, bahkan aku bukan seorang badut. Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang diperin-" Sasuke hampir saja mengungkapkan kalau ia sebenarnya badut utusan si penculik yang disuruh menjadi badut secara tidak langsung. Tapi ucapannya terhenti ketika nenek tua keriputan itu membuka pintunya kembali dan membentak-bentak tak jelas, menyuruh Sasuke keluar.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke pelan pada Sasori ketika nenek itu membanting pintunya. "Kalau tak ada kau, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada_nya_."

"Ya, sama-sama," Sasori balas berbisik. "Apa maksudmu apa dengan entah apa yang akan terjadi pada_nya_?"

"Ah, tidak," Sasuke menggeleng, hampir menangis karena ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia melewati pintu kamar ini, "Itu, yaa begitulah.. Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Baiklah," Sasori tersenyum manis sekali, "Hati-hati, Tobi itu autis," katanya memperingatkan.

Sasuke balas tersenyum, menyedot ingusnya yang hampir mau keluar itu. Dan semangatnya langsung kembali ketika ia mengingat Naruto. Ia langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar itu, melewati dapur dan keluar lewat pintu belakang, berjalan ke arah cahaya matahari merembes masuk, ke taman belakang.

"Itu badutnyaaa!" teriak suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Makhluk itu besarnya sedikit melebihi Sasori, dengan topeng lolipop oranye menutupi wajahnya, dan sebuah lubang kecil di tempat mata kanannya seharusnya berada. Sasuke bisa menebak kalau itu Tobi, si anak autis. Benar-benar autis seperti yang dikatakan Sasori.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika si autis Tobi itu berlari ke arahnya seraya memeluk tubuhnya yang disempilkan bantal, shingga tampak buncit.

"Ahh, badut lama sekali. Tobi nungguin sampai lapar!"

Dan seperti yang Sasuke duga, keadaan itu begitu ramai dan penuh, hanya satu yang meleset, tubuh Tobi yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan teman-temannya yang masih ukuran bocah itu.

Dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa, Sasuke menyapa anak-anak itu, dan berusaha menjadi pembawa acara. Dan, apa acara itu berjalan dengan lancar? Tentu saja tidak, ia sangat gugup dan kaku. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke degantikan oleh seorang MC dan ia hanya menjadi badut pemberi balon. Oh, apa untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, ia harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan anak-anak? Ohh, ini semua memang demi _dia_.

Chiyo—nenek tua itu, sangat geram atas kerja tidak becus Sasuke. Ia marah-marah karena sang badut yang telah disewa itu tidak bekerja dengan baik dan benar. Namun, walaupun begitu, nenek Chiyo tetap memerinya makan siang. Serta sebuah amplop coklat lainnya, yang upahnya telah dikurangi tentunya, bercap sama dengan sebelumnya, dan yang paling penting, sebuah alamat lainnya. Jalan Kodok Terbang nomor 1 ditambah 1.

Jelas Sasuke tahu tempat apa itu. Minimarket tempatnya berbelanja atau membeli cemilan. Tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia bergegas meminta izin untuk ke toilet untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Walaupun sudah diomeli sedemikian rupa oleh nenek Chiyo, tapi semangatnya seakan tak turun. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan dobenya tersayang. Ingin memeluknya erat agar tak lepas dari sisinya.

Sementara itu, seorang berpakaian hitam dengan topi seperti maling menutupi wajahnya. Ia merekam semua yang bisa ia rekam saat Sasuke menjadi badut di tengah kebun itu. Orang itu hampir jatuh saking gelinya melihat tingkah kaku Sasuke.

**Task 2: Done**

o.o

Sasuke yang kini badannya bercucuran peluhnya sendiri berjalan dengan teramat lelah. Sambil terus mengelap pipinya, takut ada sisa bedak medok itu yang tertinggal. Ia akhirnya berhenti di depan minimarket 3S: Susu Sapi Sehat. Bukan toko yang menjual susu sapi, itu hanya namanya saja. Dalamnya, toko itu seperti minimarket biasa.

Sasuke mengantongi amplop yang hanya berisi 350 ryo itu, harga dirinya hanya dibayar 450 ryo. Sungguh memilukan...

Pemuda bermata onyx itu membuka pintu minimarket itu, merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyerang ketika pintu dibuka. Berdiam diri sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan jiwanya yang lelah.

"Hei Sasuke!" sapa si kasir yang memakai masker, err, mungkin lebih pantas disebut cadar. Matanya yang hijau berkilat ketika ia menutup laci uangnya yang bergelimangan uangnya.

"Ya, kau sudah tahu namaku," ujar Sasuke, tak heran.

"Tentu saja, kau kan setiap hari kesini dan kadang-kadang menghutang. Tentu saja aku tahu," ujar si pria kasir itu, mengunci laci uangnya dan mencabut kuncinya.

"Eh?" Sasuke sedikit lega. "Jadi kau tidak akan menyuruhku bekerja?"

"Tentu saja," ujar si pria, meninggalkan tahtanya. "Hanya saja," ia melirik jam tangannya, "Kau telat sedikit, Sasuke. Aku ada janji pukul 1, dan sekarang sudah lewat 3 menit."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menahan kegirangannya, mendengar kalau ia kesini bukan untuk bekerja.

"Aku ingin menitipkan minimarket ini padamu sampai pukul 3 siang," katanya. "Kau tentu tidak lupa kan percakapan kita di telepon kemarin?"

Dalam sekejap, perasaan lega Sasuke menguap. Bukannya tidak ingat, ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali! Itu sama saja ia disuruh bekerja sebagai kasir. Penculik itu sangat merepotkan. Rasanya Sasuke ingin membunuhnya kalau berani mengambil resiko. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak berani.

Pemilik minimarket itu mengajarkan Sasuke menghitung belanjaan secara manual, dengan kalkulator. Pemilik minimarket itu terlalu pelit, tak mau membeli mesin untuk menghitung sendiri. Bahkan ia mengajarkan Sasuke untuk mengambil keuntungan 1 atau 2 ryo dari tiap pembeli. Setelah itu, si pemilik pergi, dan dengan berat hati, ia menyerahkan kunci laci uangnya pada Sasuke. Seakan dunia akan berakhir kalau ia melepaskan kunci itu dari genggamannya.

Kurang dari dua jam, pemilik minimarket itu kembali. Menemukan Sasuke dalam kondisi suram, wajahnya murung. Sudah jelas kalau ia habis kena omel para pembeli karena kerjanya lelet, lama, dan tak benar.

Si pemilik minimarket itu mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang sudah sangat dikenal Sasuke dalam sehari ini, bahkan sepertinya ia muak melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Pria bercadar itu mengeluarkan isi uangnya, dan menghitung dengan kalkulatornya.

"Upahmu, 500 ryo," ujar si pria bercadar, membuat Sasuke agak kaget mendengarnya, "dikurangi dengan bir pesananmu, jadi 300 ryo, juga makanan kecil yang kau pesan, jadi tinggal 50 ryo."

Sasuke melongo menatap selembar uang 50 ryo yang kembali dimasukkan oleh pria itu ke dalam amplop coklat bercapnya. Memangnya siaap yang pesan bir dan makanan kecil?

Pria itu berjalan ke arah gudang, mengeluarkan dua kardus yang sepertinnya agak berat. Kemudian menyerahkannya ke depan kaki Sasuke yang menatapnya bengong.

"Kenapa bengong? Ini sudah sesuai perjanjian kan? KAu boleh pulang sekarang, Sasuke," kata pria itu seakan mengusir Sasuke.

"H-hanya 50 ryo?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Padahal sudah kuberi harga murah untuk bir dan makanan kecilnya," gerutu pria itu.

Akhirnya, dengan pasrah, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari minimarket itu sambil mendorong kardus itu dengan kakinya saking lelahnya. Membuka amplop coklat itu, dan menarik secarik kertas lainnya keluar dari sana. Alamat itu tepat dibelakang minimarket ini. Jalan Kodok Terbang nomor 1 dikurang 1.

Sementara itu...

Di markas si penculik, si gadis yang menjadi pimpinan penculik itu menguap lebar dibalik topengnya. "Kali ini tidak seru seperti yang tadi, suasananya agak dingin dan... Yah, tidak menyenangkan. Hei, agen cabai, agen rawit! Hentikan kelakuan kalian itu!" teriaknya kasar—tentunya dalam suara yang disamarkan—pada kedua temannya yang kini menggerayangi Naruto yang terbaring di atas ranjang berukuran King size, dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat di setiap sudut tiang ranjang itu. Badannya polos, ia hanya memakai boxer.

"Benar! Hentikan itu, agen-agen aneh! Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku dikelitiki seperti itu sedaritadi! Kalian ini benar-benar menyiksa! Guahhaahaha! Ahh, tolong aku Sasukeee!" raung Naruto di tempat dengan penerangan minim itu.

**Task 3: Done**

o.o**  
**

Kini Sasuke berjalan agak santai, mengingat jarak yang ditempuhnya tidak jauh. Dan Jalan Kodok Terbang nomor 1 dikurang 1 itu adalah sebuah bengkel tua yang dikelola oleh orang gila phsyco. Bukannya merendam ban yang bocor di ember berisi air, ia malah mengisi ember itu dengan darahnya sendiri. Memamerkan kekuatan aliran Jashin yang dianutnya.

Dan temannya yang satu lagi, berkulit biru pucat aneh, dengan 3 garis bengkok di masing-masing pipinya, matanya kecil dan berwarna kuning. Dia tak kalah anehnya, ia lebih suka meminum air yang ada daripada menggunakannya untuk mencuci mobil.

"Permisi," sapa Sasuke mencoba sopan.

"Ya?" tanya yang berkulit biru pucat.

"Err, ini." Sasuke memperlihatkan cap di tangannya dengan ragu dan orang itu terlihat bingung, membuat Sasuke juga ikut bingung.

"Hei, Hidan! Ini lambang Jashin bukan?" teriak makhluk biru pucat itu pada kawannya.

Orang yang di panggil itu langsung keluar dari tempat kumuhnya dengan bersemangat dengan tangannya yang masih mengucurkan darah. Sasuke menatapnya ngeri.

Hidan memperhatikan cap di tangan Sasuke sebentar lalu langsung berujar, "Payah kau Kisame! Masa tidak ingat juga bagaimana lambang Jashin-sama? Tidak sopan kau!"

"Aww," Kisame meringis saat Hidan menjitak kepalanya, "Aku mana hapal yang seperti itu! Habisnya, dia datang dan tiba-tiba menyodorkan cap seperti itu!"

"Hm," Hidan memasang pose berpikir, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cap ini," katanya kemudian berlari ke dalam tempat kumuhnya. Kemudian kembali berlari keluar menemui Sasuke yang bertampang linglung. "Ah, sama kan!" teriaknya senang sambil memperlihatkan amplop coklat yang sudah ia lihat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mata Sasuke berbinar, kemudian ia berdusta, "Ya ya, aku memang datang untuk mengambil amplop itu!" tangannya hendak mengambil amplop itu, tapi Hidan cepat-cepat menariknya.

"Tidak, menurut orang-orang itu, kau harus bekerja untukku dulu sampai jam 5! Baru boleh menerima amplop ini!" serunya bersemangat. Bahu Sasuke langsung turun.

Orang-orang itu? Para penculikkah yang dimaksud Hidan? Entahlah, Sasuke tak berkeinginan untuk menanyakannya. "Jadi, aku harus mencuci mobil? Motor? Sepeda? Becak? Atau delman?" tanya Sasuke pasrah.

"No no no!" Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya dan telunjuknya bergoyang di depan wajah Sasuke. "Daripada mengerjakan pekerjaan tidak berguna itu, lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam," katanya, kemudian menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Oi Hidan! Jangan apa-apain anak orang lu!" teriak Kisame ketika Hidan dan Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, ruangan itu tak tampak lebih kumuh. Tapi terlihat lebih angker. Dinding batunya berwarna hijau zamrud mengkilap, di atas tanahnya, ada sebuah simbol lingkaran dengan segitiga di dalamnya.

"Jadi, ceritakan apa maksud lambang di tanganmu itu. Apa aliranmu itu lebih kuat daripada Jashin? Apa saja ritualnya? Apa menyenangkan, menganut aliran itu? Apa yang diberikan dewammu itu padamu?" tanya Hidan panjang lebar. Sasuke yang memang tak tahu apa arti lambang itu hanya melongo ketika dicecarkan pertanyaan aneh macam itu.

"A-aku tak tahu," jawabnya jujur. Sekarang gantian, Hidan melongo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jawaban aku tak tahu?"

"Ini bukan lambang aliranku," kata Sasuke, menatap punggung tangannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, lebih baik kau ikut aliran Jashin! Di aliran Jashin, semua penganutnya diberikan kehidupan abadi! Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menyerahkan segelas darahmu pada Jashin-sama untuk memandikan anak ayam yang baru lahir! Lalu..."

Hidan berceloteh panjang lebar sampai alarmnya berbunyi, menandakan waktu sudah pukul 5. Hidan yang sadar diri langsung memberikan amplop itu pada Sasuke yang berterima kasih sambil membungkuk-bungkuk sampai kepalanya menyentuh lantai, kata Hidan, itu tata krama yang baik menurut aliran Jashin. Sementara itu, Hidan sendiri menyiapkan ritual sore harinya. "Semoga Jashin memberkatimu, nak!" teriaknya ketika Sasuke bergegas keluar dari tempat itu.

Sasuke langsung keluar dengan hati riang gembira. Sepertinya ia sedikit tertarik dengan aliran Jashin dan ingin mengajak Naruto untuk menjadi penganut Jashin bersamanya kalau Naruto sudah bebas nanti.

Buru-buru ia membuka isi amplop itu, dan wajahnya sumringah melihat uan yang cukup lumayan, 250 ryo hanya untuk mengobrol. Hahaha, tawanya dalam hati. Tapi ia masih tidak boleh senang dulu, Naruto masih dalam bahaya.

Sementara itu...

Di markas, kini Naruto ikut menonton. Para penculik itu menyeret Tvnya ke depan ranjang Naruto, dan mereka menyaksikan kekonyolan Sasuke bersama.

"Hei, kau lihat tampang Sasuke tadi?" tanya suara tak dikenal yang disamarkan. "Sumringah sambil lompat-lompat di jalanan begitu! Hahaha, baru pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu!"

"Hahaha, si teme itu lucu juga ya!" seru Naruto, yang keadaannya masih terikat di ranjang dan tak memakai baju. "Eh, kalian ini siapa sih sebenarnya? Mau apa menculikku?"

Sang pemimpin menggeleng kepalanya kemudian berujar, "Kau ini memang benar-benar dobe, Naruto. Pantas saja pacarmu memanggilmu dobe." Ada sedikit nada cemburu yang tersirat dalam kalimatnya barusan.

**Task 4: Done**

o.o

Sasuke bingung menatap tulisan Jalan Jangkrik Jingkrak nomor Sekian yang tertera di kertas itu. Yang ia tahu, tempat itu ada di ujung gang ini, dan itu toko perhiasan. Sasuke berjalan perlahan dengan dua kardus dalam pelukannya. Sudah sore, dan ia mulai lapar lagi. Apa si penculik menyuruhnya untuk mencuri di toko perhiasan itu? Tampaknya tidak, karena si penculik hanya memberi alamat seperti biasanya.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua kardus itu, meregangkan badannya yang lelah. Sejenak ia berpikir kalau si penculik ingin Sasuke bekerja mencari uang seharian dan menyerahkan uangnya pada penculik itu. Tapi, apa yang ingin dilakukan penculik itu dengan uang sejumlah 1000 ryo? Sasuke segera tahu jawabannya ketika handphonenya bergetar di saku celananya.

"Hallo? Ini om penculik ya?" tebak Sasuke, kecemasannya sudah redup.

_"Enak aja panggil om! Tante tahu!"_ teriak penculik itu.

"Eh, maap tante. Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

_"Woi cepetan dong! Pulsaku tinggal sedikit tahu! Hei hei sabar! Ini semua kan salahmu, tidak menuliskan petunjuk yang jelas tadi! Enak saja kau menyalahkanku! Kau kan tidak menyuruhku, mana aku tahu! Kau ini punya inisiatif sedikit kek! Hei, cepat, pulsaku jalan terus tuh!" _terdengar suara ricuh dari tempat si penelepon yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. Penculik ini kekanakkan sekali, pikirnya.

_"Heh, Sasuke! Sekarang masuk ke tempat itu, beli sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah kecil, yang harganya 1000 ryo, ingat, jangan dibuka! Beli dan langsung bawa pergi! Tunjukkan capmu di kasir. Hei, cepat bawel, pulsaku!"_ dan sambunganpun terputus.

"Hallo? Hallo? Ahhh, bodoh! Tapi, rasanya mereka tak mungkin membunuh. Tapi, ahhh, merepotkan!" Sasuke mengacak rambut spikenya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan "Nomor Sekian". Kotak perhiasan itu langsung terlihat, terpajang di lemari pajangan yang mencolok. Satu-satunya kotak merah yang ada di antara kotak-kotak putih.

"Silahkan, un," sapa seorang gadis, err, ralat, pemuda berambut blonde panjang yang cantik dan tampak seperti wanita, apalagi bila Sasuke tak mendengar suaranya yang nge-bass(?), ia pasti mengira kalau pemuda itu perempuan.

"Ano, kotak merah itu, harganya berapa?" tanya Sasuke, menunjuk kotak yang benar-benar berada di tengah itu.

"Itu 1000 ryo, un. Tapi sayang sekali, sudah ada yang pesan, un," ujar si blonde dengan nada menyesal.

"Yang pesan itu aku." Sasuke memamerkan cap di punggung tangannya. Dan si blonde langsung tersenyum manis.

"Oh, baiklah, un!" Ia membuka pintu kaca lemari itu, mengambilnya dan langsung mengantar Sasuke ke kasir. Sekilas, Sasuke tampaknya melihat apa yang ada di bawah kotak perhiasan mungil itu. Sasuke membayar kotaknya dengan semua hasil kerjanya hari ini, dan langsung bengong ketika melihat secarik kertas di bawahnya. Yang tertulis disitu bukan alamat yang jelas, melainkan tulisan begini: menyebrang/belok kiri/belok kanan/menyebrang ketika menemukan gang/masuk ke dalam gang kecil di seberang/belok kanan/masuk ke sebuah garasi besar yang tertutup/

**Task 5: Done**

o.o

Sasuke melangkah, mengikuti apa yang tertera di bawah kotak itu. Langkahnya berat karena beban yang ia bawa tidaklah ringan. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Naruto ada di tempat itu. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Sasuke akhirnya sampai dalam waktu kira-kira sepuluh menit tanpa halangan dan rintangan seperti yang dialaminya siang tadi.

Sekarang matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Hari ini sungguh hari yang gila, pikirnya. Ia keluar saat matahari baru terbit, dan sekarang matahari hampir terbenam dan ia masih belum kembali ke rumahnya juga.

Dengan bimbingan Hidan-senpai, Sasuke memanjatkan doanya pada Jashin agar ia dipertemukan dengan Naruto di dalam sini. Sasuke membuka garasi besar itu dengan susah payah, tangannya sudah lemas.

Ruangan itu sungguh gelap, tapi ia dapat mendengar deru napas Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian, Naruto berteriak, "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke meletakkan kardus yang ia bawa, berlari kecil, mencari sumber suara Naruto di tengah kegelapan yang pekat itu. Sebuah bunyi mengagetkan Sasuke dan membuatnya berhenti sebentar. Rupanya salah satu lampu disana dinyalakan, lampu itu bermaksud untuk menyinari sebuah tulisan yang tampak ditulis dengan darah. Darah Sasuke berdesir, ia takut kalau darah itu milik Naruto. Tulisan itu berbunyi: Buka kotak itu.

Sasuke berteriak, "Oi om, eh tante penculik! Keluar lu! Pengecut ah!"

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto, "Turuti saja kemauannya!"

"Ap-? Baiklah, baiklah!" Sasuke menenangkan diri, merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kotak merah itu dan membukanya. Sepasang cincin perak terlihat samar dalam pandangan Sasuke. Lampu kedua dinyalakan, agak jauh dengan lampu pertama. Dan tulisan kedua berbunyi: Cabut cincin-cincin itu. Berkat kedua lampu itu, sekarang Sasuke dapat melihat siluet Naruto yang terbaring tanpa busana—kecuali boxer oranyenya—di atas ranjang putih yang agak sedikit dekit. Kedua tangan dan Kakinya terikat ke empat tiang ranjang. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, meyakinkan pandangannya tidak salah. "Narutooo!" Ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Bagaimana kau bisa diculik? Mereka tidak menyakitimu kan? Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Si penculik bodoh itu, mana dia? Ah, akan kuhajar mereka kalau kete-"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasuke tak pernah dijawab oleh Naruto karena lampu ketiga menyala dan memperlihatkan tulisan yang berbunyi: Sematkan cincin itu di jari kalian sebelum bom meledak. Sasuke buru-buru menyematkan cincinnya dan lampu terakhir, di atas lampu ketiga menyala. Menampilkan tulisan yang berbunyi: Happy Anniversary yang ke 2! ^^

Dahi Sasuke mengerut melihat tulisan itu. Perasaan curiga yang sempat terlintas itu terjawab juga ketika sebuah pintu garasi lain terbuka dari samping, dan keluarlah orang-orang yang tak asing di matanya sambil berteriak, "Surprise!"

Lampu dari langit-langit dinyalakan, membuat suasana terang dan membuat Sasuke dapat melihat orang yang mengaku sebagai 'penculik' dobenya.

Ada Sakura, sebagai pemimpin, kemudian Neji, Gaara, Suigetsu, Kiba dan Akamaru, Hinata, Karin, Shikamaru—yang sedang menguap dengan mata berair—, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Kankurou, mereka semua teman sekelas Sasuke dan Naruto. Pantas saja kedengarannya sangat ricuh saat di telepon tadi. Dan yang keluar terakhir, Itachi.

Kalau ada yang berbuat begitu, rasanya darah jadi naik ke kepala. Kalau darah naik ke kepala, rasanya Sasuke menjadi kesal. Kalau Sasuke menjadi kesal, rasanya ia ingin langsung bunuh saja semuanya, Sasuke mengingat-ingat ajaran Jashin yang di ajarkan padanya oleh Hidan tadi.

"Kalian," geramnya kesal, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya, "Kalian terlalu! Sungguh terlalu! Sampai membuatku menjadi badut segala! Memalukan tahu! Hahaha!" tawa Sasuke meledak, berlari menghampiri teman-temannya seraya menjitak mereka keras-keras satu persatu. "Apa-apaan kalian, kan ini hari jadiku dengan si dobe, kenapa kalian yang repot hah? Hahaha!" Dengan kasar, Sasuke memukul kepala mereka satu persatu, melampiaskan kekesalannya dari siang tadi.

"Kalau kami tak berbuat seperti ini, kau tak akan ingat, Sasuke," ujar si pemimpin, Sakura. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Hahaha, kau juga. Tadi kau yang menelepon ya? Dasar jidat lebar!" Sasuke menjitaknya sekali lagi kencang-kencang sampai Sakura meringis kesakitan. Kemudian ia menghampiri Itachi yang hanya tertawa hampa. "Hei kau juga baka aniki gila kuso abcdefghijkl, apa-apaan kau! Tadi pagi kan kau ada di kamar!" Sasuke menjambak kasar rambut mulus Itachi.

"Santai Sasuke, aku ini kakakmu loh. Jangan tidak sopan begitu dong. Kau sadar tidak sih, kalau Kaa-san yang bawel itu tak menghubungimu? Hahaha, tadi pagi aku di telepon si jidat lebar, lalu langsung kesini sesaat setelah kau pergi."

"Dasar aniki jelek yang senang melihat adiknya menderita! Kau juga Neji, jelek lah, ngapain sih ikut-ikutan. Ini lagi si Gaara, diam-diam menghanyutkan! Hei, lain kali kita culik si Ino lah, kerjain si Sai! Si Karin juga culik noh, biar si Suigetsu gelagapan!" Sasuke tak henti-hentinya berteriak, ingin rasanya membalas dendam pada teman-temannya yang jail. "Si Shikamaru sama Shino juga, tumben amat ikutan? Hahaha."

"Kalian kan pasangan paling heboh di sekolah. Tapi, sama sekali tak ada romantis-romantisnya, haha," ujar Neji.

"Iya, kami kan hanya ingin bersenang-senang," timpal Kiba, nyengir dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Sasuke yang mulai gila.

"Tapi kenapa kalian yang repot-repot! Kan ini hari jadiku dengannya!"

"Lagipula, kalau begini, kami tak usah buat surprise untuk ulang tahun kalian kan?" timpal Sakura.

"Hoaaam~ Kalau tak ada Neji juga aku malas datang," ujar Shikamaru asal-asalan.

"Jadi kau datang karena aku, eh?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya, membuat wajahnya merah merona.

"I-iya! Kau belum bayar hutang!" Shikamaru gelagapan.

"Bilang aja kalau kau suka padanya, dan aku akan mengatakan pada Temari kalau kau suka sama Neji," ujar Gaara dengan nada penuh kecemburuan di setiap kata-katanya.

"A-ano, tidak, bukan begitu Gaara! Aww!" Shikamaru meringis bersama Neji dan Gaara ketika kepala mereka didorong hingga bertabrakan satu sama lain oleh Sasuke yang tertawa sambil menangis.

"Hei! Kalian bersenang-senang disitu, sementara aku akan mati karena masuk angin disini!" teriak Naruto yang merasa di abaikan. Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto, sementara yang lain mulai sibuk dengan bir dan makanan mereka.

"Naruto! Kenapa tak bilang kalau penculiknya mereka?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Aku mana tahu, teme!"

"Kalau begitu kau memang pantas dipanggil dobe. Hahah," tawa renyah Sasuke membahana, ia berlari, menutup kedua garasi dan kembali ke Naruto. Membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Naruto langsung memeluknya begitu ikatannya lepas.

"Ah, dingin sekali," keluhnya.

"Hei dobe, mau melakukan sesuatu tidak?" kata Sasuke yang otaknya sudah mulai kemana-mana.

"Apa?"

"Melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kita lakukan," katanya dengan seringaian letih.

"Jangan basa-basi!"

"Happy eni seri, Naruto," bisik Sasuke, napasnya terengah setelah melewati semua kegilaan ini.

"Anniversary!" Naruto membetulkan.

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi. Naruto mengerang kecil dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Hei, apa-apaan teme?"

"Ayo melakukan sesuatu yang baru," ujar Sasuke bersemangat. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Naruto yang sudah bebas dari pakaian. "Gara-gara kau diculik dengan teman sekelas kita, aku jadi dikerjain dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Kau harus membayarnya, Naruto," ujarnya dengan seringaian menempel di wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku, Sasu- hmph!" Bibir Naruto kembali dilumat oleh Sasuke. Kegilaan hari ini telah membuat kewarasannya hampir hilang. Tangannya yang satu lagi menarik boxer Naruto dan...

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh raungan perih Naruto.

"Gaaah! Sasuke! Sakit tahu!"

Sementara itu, di bagian ruangan yang lain...

"Gaara," Neji mendekati Gaara dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya, "bagaimana kalau kita mencoba melakukan apa yang sedang Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan?" tanya Neji merayu, ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Hm?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Melakukan apa?"

"Yaa, kau tahu lah."

"Boleh saja," sahut Gaara santai, dan Neji langsung merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang ukenya itu.

"Benarkah?" bisik Neji tepat di telinga Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Gaara, kini Neji mulai menjilati telinga Gaara, tak mengindahkan teman-temannya yang kini bersenang-senang. "Boleh saja, kalau kau sudah bosan melihat matahari dan menghirup oksigen.

Jelas itu sebuah ancaman, dan Neji langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Gaara.

**All Tasks: Done**

* * *

**A/N: gomeeeeeeeen, jadinya panjang dan aneeeeeh. gomeeeeeeeen *bow***

**Ah, gomen kalo masih ada typo, gomen kalo jelek, gomen kalo aneh, gomen kalo garing, gomen kalo judulnya ngaco, gomen kalo A/N-nya penuh tulisan gomen semua *dikubur***

**akhirnya, di hari yang penuh hujan, saya malah dapat pencerahan dan langsung ngetik ini sampai kepala sakit *curhat amat***

**udahlah, akhir kata..**

**Happy SasuNaru day! Review?**


End file.
